


吾主在此

by baroque_todd



Series: 帝二世 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Multi, 大帝吃不着, 邪恶小妈文学
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroque_todd/pseuds/baroque_todd
Summary: 幼帝全靠一张嘴，就能把老师哄上床。幼帝好棒一小朋友啊。





	1. Chapter 1

亚历山大踏入教堂。  
天色已经昏暗了，告解室的黑窗后并没有灯火，那里真的还有神父守候着，等待前来告解的人吗。  
这样想着，人先是单膝跪下，而后又屈起了另一条腿。  
少年身着革甲，好像从很远的地方风尘仆仆地来，他笑起来像太阳，无忧无虑。很难想象帝国年少的储君会藏着什么秘密，需要在入夜之前只身前来忏悔。  
“您好，神父。”  
亚历山大在胸前划下圣十字，他说话带笑意，光是听着就叫人指尖都暖和起来了。  
告解室的小窗里本来响动着书页的声音，这时候也停下了。  
“求神父降福，我是亚历山大·格勒朗，准我罪人告解。”  
埃尔梅罗二世在黑暗中愣住了。  
红衣主教前日才成为王子神学导师，每周三在皇宫为王储单独授课，眼下手中还捧着一本撰写这孩子父皇的传记。  
谁知小王子来的太巧。  
他轻轻的咳嗽了一声，终于把手中书本合上，放在手边的木台上。  
“愿圣神光照，使你诚心诚意告罪，并接受仁慈天父的恩宠。”  
学生在槛上跪着，好奇似得向黑窗里打量。他什么都看不见，神父声音低沉，隔着木门，听着多少有些模糊了。  
“我初来告解，冒昧问您——无论什么样的罪过都值得宽恕么？”  
红衣主教忍不住呻吟，小王子太大胆了，肆无忌惮向陌生人透露姓名是忌讳，却无疑也让少年即将和盘托出的秘密变得美味。方才确立授受关系的师与生在一扇厚重花雕木门两侧分享禁忌——这件事把二十九岁的年轻主教弄得心跳加速了。  
“我主仁慈，您在此告明罪过，必将得到主的宽恕。”  
雕花窗外的少年仍专注看着他，告解室中没有灯火，小王子只能瞧见一片漆黑，可教堂里还微微透亮，亚历山大初显棱角的英俊面庞被老师瞧地一清二楚。  
“我……”  
学生居然笑起来，好像难以启齿般伸手蹭过鼻尖：“犯了第六诫……真糟糕。”  
埃尔梅罗二世的心跳更快了。  
第六诫是主劝人勿行邪淫，学生才十六岁，尚未谈及婚娶——他脑海中闪过许多人物，邻国的公主，公爵的千金，甚至王上美丽年轻的宠姬，青春懵懂，少年把心放在了谁身上呢。  
人喉头上下律动，艰难的咽下一口唾沫。尚未开口引导，学生却自顾自的继续说了起来。  
“……我对老师有邪念。”  
——将亚历山大能接触到的角色都细数过一次，主教唯独忘了自己。  
埃尔梅罗二世伸手捂住嘴。  
他害怕无力的呻吟叫告解室外的王子听见了，更怕对方发现倾诉秘密的对象是谁，恐惧和被惦念的心悸让人说不出话来，连大脑都空白一片。  
所幸亚历山大并没有发现异样。  
“老师是完人，聪慧又温柔，我原先只是敬爱，可那一日……却撞见父皇与他有露水恩情。”  
少年蹙起眉头，不知是因为撞破那件事后悔，或是别的苦恼。神父在告解室中不言不语，他便接着说下去了。  
“老师在父皇身下承欢，样子美的叫人移不开眼睛，我只是偷偷一瞥，夜里却止不住的梦见了——最初只是想着他的模样自渎，后来幻想也越发下流……前些日子父皇将我正式托付给老师，这下连课都听不进了。”  
“老师穿着得体，我就想把他衣扣一颗颗解开，叫他赤身裸体站着念书。我要吻他，把他放倒在桌上要他。那些事父皇都做过。父皇望弥撒时主持的人总是老师，从前我不明白，现在却懂了。他是教廷的主教，也是我父皇的婊子——既然如此，同时也做我的婊子多好。”  
埃尔梅罗二世更用力的捂住了自己的嘴。  
他脑海中充斥的都是学生描述的画面，想起这孩子的父亲在王座上抱他，君王粗长的手指在下身反复抽插，幼嫩穴肉被翻搅出来，接触到空气又骚又痒。他想起自己前后两处都被亵玩地汁水淋漓，跪坐着为伊斯坎达尔口交，王把价值连城的珠宝塞进他那张喂不饱的嘴。  
在那个时候，学生就站在某处阴影里看着，看他被王小臂粗的阴茎鞭笞，穴口在长时间抽插后无法合拢，任由浓稠的精液淌出来弄脏腿根。  
“我想着老师委身于我的样子，我要他自己拿指头打开屁眼邀请我蹂躏。父亲会把他弄疼，可我不会，我比父亲更细心。”  
少年的口吻变化了，他好像忘记了自己王储的身份，用词也粗鄙地叫人脸红。  
“老师的穴一定很紧，比女孩子还紧，我会完全操开他，让他哭着叫我的名字，把乳头送到我嘴里喂我吃奶。我想着给他戴上口枷，在他颈上系项圈，刻上我的名字，像布西发拉斯一样，叫别人一看就知道，老师是我的母马。”  
主教将喘息掩在掌心里，他耳根热的发烫。  
学生说着下流放肆的话，而做老师的则只能听着，好像真的正受着小王子的奸污。人膝盖忍不住发颤，早被君主调教敏感的身体翻着热浪，穴里汁水已经不由自主打湿了下袍。  
而这时黑窗外少年的声音却戛然而止了。  
“——是不是太过了，抱歉。”  
他一时沉浸在幻想中，几乎忘记那扇雕花的黑窗后还有神父倾听，一时间又不好意思了。  
“没有关系。”  
窗后传来轻声咳嗽，神父声音沙哑，却并未露出不耐烦的模样。  
“既然告解明白，天主便已宽恕了罪过。我会替主念赦罪经，还要您仔细听着，真心悔过才好。”  
埃尔梅罗二世努力放平声线，他扬起下颌，努力吞咽唾液，将逐渐爬满全身的欲望压制下去。淫水黏腻，已经溢出穴口，顺着大腿淌下去。伊斯坎达尔白日里要过他一回，将主教贴身衣物都扣留在宫内了，下身毫无遮拦，只穿着宽大主教袍，人无可奈何，伸手撩起长袍下摆胡乱擦拭腿根，同时翻开赦罪经书。  
可主教尚未张口，外面跪地告解的学生却耍着任性脾气站了起来。  
“——我不要真心悔过。”  
少年直视黑窗，那眼神里不带一点羞怯。  
“神父，我只要告明，不要悔过。感谢您的倾听，我会再来。”  
他好像又变回了那个礼数周全，温文尔雅的自己。  
教堂外传来老鸦归巢的声音，王子转身离去，落下一串清脆利落的足音，把狼狈又尴尬的埃尔梅罗二世抛在了那间孤单的告解室。


	2. （2）

“老师，向你打听一件事。”  
埃尔梅罗二世正出神，面前学生便一直等着，兴许是不耐烦，半晌后又唤了一声。  
“老师？”  
“……怎么，”  
主教坐在书桌另一侧，他轻咳两声，又将手中摊开的书册合上，回问道：  
“还有不明白的？”  
“倒不为那个。”  
亚历山大笑起来，把本来就表情寡淡的老师惹地忍不住皱了眉。  
“我是想问……老师对王城东面的猎场熟悉么？前些日子从那里过来，我看到一座很小的教堂。”  
红衣主教忍不住将打颤的手指藏到了衣角中。  
他自然知道学生所指，更知道亚历山大入夜前去告解，说了怎样不着边际的下流东西。少年只是轻描淡写提起，仿佛没有一点儿愧疚，却搅得自己心跳加速。  
无论是与君主私情被撞破的惶恐，还是将少年不洁的性幻想照单全收，都让人绝望的说不出话。埃尔梅罗二世轻微地呻吟一声，尽量放平呼吸柔声答道：  
“您如果喜欢，要将那里的神父请来，也不是不行。”  
“不了，只是……”  
小王子像是要说什么，思忖片刻以后，终于还是笑着摇了摇头。  
“……就当是我喜欢吧，老师可不要同那位神父说。”  
——  
结束授课以后，红衣主教几乎是逃离了书房。他本来不合群，即使在教廷中也常受排挤，性格固执  
，若不受君主召请，倒宁愿守着猎场那座冷清教堂，像是寄居蟹类不肯离开自己的壳。  
可亚历山大却这样误打误撞闯进来了，少年炽热的欲望把人烫的打哆嗦。  
埃尔梅罗二世羞于回忆王子的告解，却又忍不住沉溺其中，他被君主拥吻时还念着亚历山大的话，幻想学生站在角落将一切尽收眼底。于是身子更加敏感，乳粒在空气中颤巍巍地立着，后穴也兴奋地把王粗硬滚烫的阴茎绞地更紧了一些。  
这是错误的，却让人羞耻又快活，心甘情愿受煎熬。  
此时的埃尔梅罗二世还不知道，仅仅两日以后，他莽撞的学生就再次造访了那间偏僻教堂。  
亚历山大仍在入夜时分来，他的马儿拴在教堂外，发出喷气的鼻息声。少年从远处走来，脚步声清脆，那声音叫主教喉咙发紧。恐惧和刺激像藤蔓爬上人脚踝，他又体会到了被这孩子的父亲放倒在神像前操弄时体会过的快乐。  
小王子跪下了。  
“您好，神父。”  
他彬彬有礼，好像多少对告解的程序熟悉了一些：  
“假如可以，请准许我熄灭教堂内的灯火。”  
夜间无人，教堂里也只点了两盏油灯以保持基本照明，埃尔梅罗二世愣着，半晌后才想起答复。  
“您喜欢的话……没有问题。”  
他眼看着学生起身去祭台前吹熄了火焰，厅堂落入黑暗，少年人的身影也不甚清晰，只听见脚步声折返回来，止于告解室小窗前。  
“抱歉，”  
小王子话里带笑，他重新跪下来。主教听见青铜器与大理石地面碰擦的声音，猜想那是学生别在腰间的一把剑：  
“……有些难以启齿，但那一日告解后，我对老师的欲望不减反增。”  
亚历山大嗓音沙哑，浓浓夜色遮挡住他的表情，黑暗使人坦诚，埃尔梅罗二世也明白了学生熄灯的 意思，他仰头深深地吸气，神使鬼差般伸手解开了衬衣扣至喉头的第一颗扣子。  
“——殿下，我说过，您在此告明罪过，必将得到主的宽恕。”  
凉意接触肌肤，红衣主教连手指都哆嗦起来，他任由指尖从锁骨滑下去，探进衣领，动作生疏地揉捏乳肉。学生在面前祷告，仅隔着一扇聊胜于无的窗，埃尔梅罗二世无声喘息着，依照记忆中伊斯坎达尔所做的那样，掐住了袒露在空气中的一侧乳头。  
“我想用老师的嘴。”  
少年开口了，他一句话就让主教手里失了分寸，乳头被捏的刺痛，埃尔梅罗二世眼里渗出泪花。  
“老师是那样温柔的人，舌头必定很软，嘴里湿热，不会比底下的肉穴差。父皇一定调教过他，教过他如何侍候男人的东西。我会让老师含住我，把他的嘴操到红肿，在老师嘴里出精，告诉他必须全部都咽下去。”  
被肆意掐揉的乳头充血挺硬，在主人不得要领的玩弄里酥痒起来，主教含混地呜咽了一声，而后为自己的失态打了个激灵。  
亚历山大听出异样，犹疑着打住了话头。  
“神父？”  
“……不用在意。”  
神父低声答应，他声音沉闷，好像没什么力气似的。小王子皱起眉，好像踌躇着要不要站起来。  
“是我叫您不适了？”  
“不——没有关系，着了风寒罢了，殿下继续。”  
埃尔梅罗二世弯下腰去，把半片长袍塞进嘴里。粗糙麻布刺激舌苔，激地唾液不断分泌，布匹带着意料之外的腥咸，那是自己幻想出的味道，或某次承欢时不慎透入织物的体液在作祟已经不得而知。他更深的吞咽，让麻布占据整个口腔，堵住不受控制溢出唇间的淫声。  
学生的叙述使做老师的想起伊斯坎达尔，君主用鼻尖磨擦他半硬的阴茎，将龟头含入口腔舔吮，舌尖反复拨撩马眼，直到人情动难堪，抽噎着沁出透明前液。身体最脆弱敏感的部位被掌握，连脚趾尖都不由自主蜷起来，勾着王宽阔厚实的肩背羞耻地蹭动。  
“……好的。”  
亚历山大眨了眨眼。  
“我时常猜想，老师繁复厚重的长袍下是否全然赤裸，只消稍稍提起就会露出白净修长的腿。如果真的是那样……我会把他压在书架上，跪在地上为老师从脚踝舔到腿根，亲吻他的阴茎。授课时离得太近，他身上的味道叫我时常走神。”  
顺着学生的引导，埃尔梅罗二世尚空闲的那只手已经从一侧脚踝抚到大腿内侧，他想象那是小王子的舌头，灵活有力，一路留下湿滑的水痕。主教在木椅上将上半身蜷紧，双腿打开跨坐，阴茎兴奋得完全翘起，马眼也在快感刺激中微微开合。  
听着学生的淫言浪语自渎让人无地自容，好像下等娼妓在男人粗鄙的调笑中湿透，却连被使用的资格都没有。  
唾液把口中布料打湿，呼吸也为之滞障，埃尔梅罗二世试探性以食指触碰肉柱顶端，打圈揉搓起来，他少年时严格禁欲，往日被君主强要时也受到了妥帖的照顾，就连给诱哄着自己捏住奶头玩弄的机会都少得可怜，更不要说自己抚弄性器取乐。  
前液弄湿柱头和指腹，主教闭着眼咬紧下唇，完全握住下身热烫的部位。  
浸没于黑暗之中，学生无从发现老师那副狼狈又淫荡的模样，主教袍半挂在埃尔梅罗二世肩上，衬衣也只解开到一半，左侧胸膛已经被玩弄地布满红色指痕，乳尖更鼓鼓胀胀地凸出来，下袍被撩到腰间，露出滴水的阴茎和沉甸甸坠着的深色囊袋。  
淫液越涌越多，连不曾触碰的后穴也瘙痒起来，埃尔梅罗二世微微挺腰，用聊胜于无的厮磨抚慰那个地方。  
口腔被粗鲁堵塞，下颌酸痛，在小室内他不能做出任何大幅度动作。异样的拘禁感使人体验到精神和身体的双重凌辱。学生的呼吸在倾诉中粗重起来，和书房授课时坐在桌那边的乖巧少年不同，跪在告解室前的亚历山大专横又不知餍足，同他父王一模一样。  
“我会把老师操的很舒服，把他的肠道都操成我阴茎的形状，看着他形状好看的手掌握成拳，扭动着腰肢在我身下呻吟。或者让老师坐在我怀里讲课，用腿根侍候我的东西，一丝不挂。褪去那身主教袍以后，老师也不必只信奉神明为主。”  
荒唐。  
埃尔梅罗二世却无法再反驳，他酥筋软骨，揉搓阴茎的那只手也没了轻重，泪水止不住地沁出眼眶。身体摇晃着，高热敏感，每个部位都叫嚣着需要爱抚，学生刺激性的话语电流一样从脑海被传递到胃部，最终流向下体，汇入唯一的发泄口。  
亚历山大的胡话把他撩拨地饥渴难耐，头皮和下腹都紧绷着，阴茎前端充血，龟头高高地肿着，脉搏跳动的声音清晰可闻。  
男人头昏眼花，连唾液都跟着一股股泌出，完全没有被触碰的后穴在极端紧张和羞耻的情况下湿透了，自发地张合着，啜着一点柔软的布料往里吮。他空余的那只手拨弄乳尖，把肉粒逗地上下摇摆，狠狠的掐了上去。  
小腹剧烈痉挛，埃尔梅罗二世睁大了眼睛，脱力地磕在面前桌案上，身子一阵一阵颤抖。  
滚烫浓腥的精液从马眼里吐出来，性欲的气味弥漫在整个告解室里。  
男人就这样不知廉耻地在亚历山大的语言奸淫中高潮了。  
磕在桌角上那一下闷响无论如何都掩饰不住，他疑心重的学生再一次停下话头。  
“神父，您还好吗？”  
埃尔梅罗二世疲倦地没有力气理睬，手心黏腻的脏液正往下滴落，指缝里热烫湿润，而羞耻心在情欲消退中姗姗来迟。  
——至少不能弄脏了地板。  
人浑浑噩噩，将口中塞着的大团布料慢慢扯了出来，他还处于不应期里，勉强转动脑子，便想到了似乎是唯一可行的清理途径。  
舌尖接触手掌，搅动着刮起精液。埃尔梅罗二世合上眼睛，张开嘴慢慢舔弄，体液腥咸，被悉数吞咽下去，指缝根部还有些微残留，粘连着和唾液交融扯出银丝。他努力放慢速度，好叫口腔粘膜开合时发出的水响不要过于响亮，但事与愿违，亚历山大好像已经听见了。  
“……如果神父身子不适，今天就到此为止吧。”  
小王子打住了进行到一半的告解，他放缓语速，安抚性地笑道：  
“感谢您为我守口如瓶。”  
少年大约是扶着自己那柄剑站起身来，跺了两下脚以缓解麻木，接着直径转身离开，甚至忘记了重新点亮圣坛上的油灯。  
王子离去时的身影也完全融入黑暗，难以辨认，只能听见他脚步清脆叩击大理石地面，同来时一样轻盈。  
埃尔梅罗二世望着那扇小窗，嘴唇微长开想要说些什么，却最终只是叹了一口气。他浑身狼藉，眼神完全放空，乳头尚红肿着挺立在空气中。还不等人重新拉好散乱的衣襟，性事后困意和空虚潮水一样涌来，交织着，拖拽着，要把男人拉入浅眠之中。


	3. Chapter 3

红衣主教的腰好像过分地软。  
但凡人牙关咬地死一些，或狠一狠心拒绝，都不至于落到现在的下场。君主手腕强硬，待他却温柔地很，埃尔梅罗二世几次被弄到狼狈不堪的境地，说到底都是自作自受。  
他抽噎了一声，肉穴却不顾主人的意愿搅紧，把伊斯坎达尔粗长的指头吮地更深了。  
“您……唔……啊！别，别弄了，求您……”  
插进他身体那根是中指，君主其余指头都扣在他臀肉里，按出深深的指印。男人手掌宽大，揉捏着他柔软高热的臀肉，挤出叫人羞耻的形状。  
或许是听见身下人带泣声的求饶，伊斯坎达尔反而觉得有趣似的笑了出来。  
“可是小子你也挺快活的吧，下面吸地这么紧……在余面前再稍微坦诚一点不好吗？”  
先前已经做了一次，精液沾连着不大爽利，他粗粗用指头揩过一遍，很快换上再次勃起的阴茎。  
粗长性器烙铁一样赤红硬挺，进出间翻搅出噗嗤水响，红衣主教赤裸着下身，衣袍撩到胸前，两条长腿被迫曲折，随性器抽插而不断颤着。  
他下面确实咬得紧，穴里嫩肉早被调教透彻，自发自觉吮着肉柱侍候，肠液并润滑把交合处打的泥泞不堪。青年面皮薄，被抚弄时能羞地浑身滚烫，私密处更加倍柔软，乖巧地含住阴茎，紧窄深处挤压龟头，收缩间腰肢无意识随之扭转，好像饥渴难耐，非得榨地君主出精才肯罢休。  
伊斯坎达尔撞进他身体的时候，埃尔梅罗二世发出带哭腔的哽咽，甬道已在同时泌出热液，准备好迎接君主的新一轮掠夺。他挣扎着想爬开，下体却不由自主啜吸那根布满青筋的壮硕肉棒，发出响亮水声，把它吃进温热湿透的肉洞，咽地更深一些。  
身体不受控制被操成一滩骚水，?埃尔梅罗二世遭不住被撞得前后摇晃，双手扶住小室窗口木雕花的镂空部分才勉强站稳。他不敢呻吟，又不能不呻吟，涎水滴答，顺下颌淌到锁骨和胸口，流过乳首滴落木桌案上。在狭窄黑暗的告解室里，伊斯坎达尔把他贴合身型的白袍由领口剥开，粗糙大掌揉捏乳尖，玩弄单薄胸口，抚摸主教不住张合的骚穴，把青年挑逗扩张成足以承欢的淫靡模样，埃尔梅罗二世忍不住想，君主为什么忽然临幸此地呢，为什么在这样逼仄黑暗的地方要他，为什么忽然有如此糟糕的兴致……  
最脆弱敏感的部位在伊斯坎达尔手里被撩拨着滴水，一上一下晃动。暗室不透风，红衣主教喘息着，被更深更粗鲁地操弄，听见阴茎破开软肉时连绵的淫声，忽然之间打了一个激灵——  
王是否是察觉了亚历山大的告解呢？  
粗硬须髯蹭在他雪白的后颈，主教忽然之间收紧身子，媚肉颤抖着挤压异物，死死纠缠茎身，伊斯坎达尔被那张高热湿润的嘴夹地头痛，忍不住叹息，把吻落在情人嶙峋的肩胛骨上。  
“终于舒服了？”  
他柔声问。  
天尚未黑透，君主驾临前神职人员就已悉数屏退，圣坛上烛火摇曳，昏黄亮光从雕花木窗棱角里透进来，叫伊斯坎达尔看清身下眼眶微红的红衣主教。  
埃尔梅罗二世正恍惚，秀气好看的眉头仍蹙着，双手颤巍巍抠着雕花窗，勒出淡红色的印子，唇齿水光淋漓，自喉头到锁骨大片裸露肌肤布满吻痕，衣袍散乱着挂在小臂上，腋下到小腹全是指印，他好端端穿着这一身礼服时很英俊，伊斯坎达尔听闻修女说主教像是神子——她不会想到埃尔梅罗二世会在君主面前赤身裸体，仅披一件猩红色外袍，解开束发缎带，亲手掰开双腿露出业已红肿的穴口，求王用阴茎为他取暖。  
主教发出小兽似柔软的鼻音，青年人陷在情欲里，平日温柔沉静的眼睛一片混沌，伊斯坎达尔撩起他发梢亲吻，放缓脚步，深深浅浅地磨蹭着，偏偏在埃尔梅罗二世要适应节奏的时候又粗暴起来，狠狠挺入又抽出来，他感受到穴口收缩，已经被操到松软的后庭黏糊着，精液和肠液搅在一块儿，颇为催情助性。  
这是一副被完全征服了的身体，乖巧懂事地迎合着，上下各处净是敏感点，碰一下就会发情。  
埃尔梅罗二世的泪水挂不住了，穴里给磨的越来越烫，小腹擦在案上，阴茎在伊斯坎达尔手里被摸到胀痛，穴里又一阵阵痉挛似的抽搐，快感如潮水涨落，冲洗周身，要他完全屈服其中。  
“……Rider……唔……给我……”  
主教呜咽着松开了按住窗棂的那只手，他朝身后摸索去，很快贴上君主胸膛，又被拉下去同伊斯坎达尔十指交握。  
可就在这一刻，教堂外传来响声，沉重门轴转动，有人踏上大理石砖面。一只大手捂住埃尔梅罗二世沾满精液和唾液的唇，伊斯坎达尔的阴茎深而重地挺入，研磨过肠道每一处敏感点，把穴口撑得没有一丝褶皱，几乎将红衣主教钉死在那张红木桌上。  
——！  
埃尔梅罗二世一声浪叫哽在喉咙里，半晌后化成呜咽，身体和意识都逐渐滑向失控边缘，情人粗长性器还插在深处，被温顺包裹，他单手撑住桌面，指甲无意识地在木漆面上抓挠，最该得到抚慰的地方不可抑制地痒。  
脚步声在教堂高大穹顶下回响，来人越走越近，油灯一路熄灭，可埃尔梅罗二世没有脑力再想这些，他需要君主动一动，把那根肉棍扯出去再狠狠撞回来，要那滚烫茎身上每根青筋都刮骚过穴肉，鞭笞背德的罪人，研磨脆弱到极点的私密处，给予神所不能给予的另一种宽恕。  
“……干我。”  
红衣主教伸出舌尖去舔弄伊斯坎达尔掌心纹路，模糊不清地呻吟着夹带哭腔求饶，腰肢也跟着扭动，肉穴抽搐着用力夹紧吮吸，是平日绝不会有的恬不知耻，黏糊柔软的肠道甚至为此又泌出一点腺液：  
“……干死我。”  
他情动到忘乎所以，娼妓一样追着那根肉棒求欢，伊斯坎达尔却在这时停下了所有动作。  
埃尔梅罗二世腿脚发软，君主抽去搀扶着他的手以后，人没能站稳，向下滑了两分，把那根要命的东西一口吃到根部，主教颤抖着微张开口喘息，仰倒在男人滚烫怀抱中，浑身唯一着力点只有和伊斯坎达尔结合的部分，每拉扯分毫就带出入骨的快乐，他被完完整整填满。  
脑海中一片混沌，埃尔梅罗二世恍惚中仰头，君主圈住他的阴茎，快感无法释放，高潮也无限延长，肿胀的地方又硬又痛，埃尔梅罗二世双腿哆嗦着并拢了互相磨蹭，又被情人大力向两侧掰开。  
伊斯坎达尔低头吻他唇角，同时抬眼暼向窗外，脚步声已经止住，大殿里安静地能听见风。  
来人熄灭了整座教堂的灯火。  
窗前隐约有人站着，埃尔梅罗二世更激烈地颤抖起来，这不是亚历山大从前同他约定的告解日。  
恐惧使人脑子里关乎理智的神经绷成线，欲望却如刀锋贴合肌肤走过，即将把那根线割断。君主百无禁忌，叼起他颈后一小块皮肉吮吻，同时拨撩青年人鼓胀乳尖，用指头揪起来揉搓，埃尔梅罗二世刚被松开唇舌的禁锢，泣声即刻从喉咙里滚出来，涎水从唇角落出，黏答答落在桌上。  
“——咕唔！”  
“……神父？”  
于是人那根关乎理智的神经真的被绞断了，那声线仿佛晴天霹雳砸中埃尔梅罗二世耳膜，由他勉强维持着的滑稽戏码终于走到高潮，剧情矛盾激化，今夜以后，再也没有什么隐晦不可言说的秘密。  
站在那里的是王国储君，主教情人年轻俊美的子嗣，王子亚历山大——他跪了下来，膝盖抵在地面上，闷闷地一声响。  
“敬爱的老师，”黑暗里埃尔梅罗二世看不见学生的脸，只能听见他老实跪下去，将腰间长剑解开，放在一边。  
“准我罪人告解。”  
伊斯坎达尔再次粗暴动作起来，埃尔梅罗二世终于全然崩溃哭叫出声，泪水溢出眼眶，他被干操到汁水横流，两瓣臀肉再无法合拢，君主粗壮阳具反复捣弄，肉洞里粘液翻搅，发出咕叽咕叽的响声。  
眼前一片模糊，埃尔梅罗二世抽噎着，君主的两根手指玩弄腰眼，给学生窥破真相就已经足够羞耻，他还要亚历山大面前同这孩子的父亲演活春宫，伊斯坎达尔那只扣住他阴茎的手松开了，正顺着茎体上下撸动，抠挖顶端菇头，他颤抖着哀叫了一声，胡乱中不知喊了谁的名字，就那样泄在君主宽大粗糙的掌心里。  
而亚历山大只是跪着。  
粗重喘息里情热从红衣主教身上褪去，伊斯坎达尔还没有射，君主摆弄着他的身子，把人压在桌案前继续顶操，刚刚发泄过的身体敏感又紧致，阴茎在肠道中滑动，发出噗嗤噗嗤响亮的淫声。  
“…….你……呃……啊！”  
埃尔梅罗二世被操地尖叫，他知道学生还跪在告解室外，羞耻和绝望又深了一层：  
“你……从什么时候……哈，呃……知道的……呜！”  
“老师问我呀？”  
少年笑问。他似乎没有意识到眼前是怎样一副淫靡背德的场景，语气声线都平缓，好像尚坐在书房里，瞌睡时被老师点了名字，要他回答上一页书里的问题。  
“第一次？也许第二次，您太好认了，稍稍撩拨两句就会自个儿招认地干干净净——能给我您的手吗？”  
他忽然这样要求，有些无理取闹的意思，埃尔梅罗二世羞红着脸回头去看伊斯坎达尔，男人却只是朝他微笑，没有出手阻拦。  
“只是想吻您手背，不必担心。”  
亚历山大柔声说。  
埃尔梅罗二世屈服了，他在伊斯坎达尔面前屈服地有多快，在这孩子面前就只会更快，伏在桌上的那只胳膊已经僵硬，男人艰难抬起小臂，把手从窗口递了出去。  
信徒对主教行吻手礼倒是常事，一只温暖干燥的手扣住他手腕，革质护腕磨得人发抖，埃尔梅罗二世知道学生把唇贴了上来。  
小王子在主教手背上印下一吻。  
“我知道所有事……知道您在这间讨人厌的黑屋子里对着我发情，在自己学生的情话中自慰到射精。您应当是喜欢我的吧？”  
他说。  
“有没有像喜欢父王那样喜欢我呢，有没有想过……被我玩弄呢？”  
伊斯坎达尔的阴茎还插在他下体，这时候又膨胀了几分，埃尔梅罗二世羞愧难当，连指尖都免不了颤抖。  
“不，不是……呜，呜嗯，啊！”  
指头被包裹在什么温暖湿透的地方，硬物磕在指关节上，亚历山大把他两根手指含进嘴里，挑弄性器似得吮吸起来。他用力啜吸，使埃尔梅罗二世想起学生曾在此信誓旦旦说过的一系列性幻想，现在亚历山大要把他们付诸行动了。  
舌尖舔弄指腹和两指连接处柔软敏感的肉膜，小王子尽心尽力，从五指到掌心一一照顾到，把老师弄得再一次哭喊出声。  
“可是我喜欢您呀，老师，”  
他天真烂漫地说。  
“我在此诉说的一切罪恶都并非虚假……我爱您，想要和您做爱，想要给老师快乐。”  
君主的顶弄更加强硬，埃尔梅罗二世没有说话的力气了，他努力拱起腰肢迎合，放任学生用下流姿态把自己那只右手舔的水光淋漓。  
“不过老师没有选择权吧，那我换个方法问。”  
主教听见亚历山大这样说，甚至能预感到学生将要问出多么厚颜无耻的问题，他想要抬头阻止，可伊斯坎达尔把手指插进人双唇之间，像粗鲁分开娼妓两瓣阴唇，抽插时带出大股唾液。  
那孩子好像笑出来了，他已经十六岁，在这里算是一个成年人，也确实能够参与某些隐晦下流的事情。  
他说：  
“我能和您分享老师吗，父亲？”


End file.
